


we'll be counting stars

by masquerading



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerading/pseuds/masquerading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ahaha long distance iwaoi i guess? save me from this hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> hoooooly shit i really need to practice writing more yall have no IDEA

**from him, 1:25p.m.**  
count the stars

**from him, 1:25p.m.**  
that's how much i love you (　＾∇＾)

**to him, 1:28p.m.**  
It's afternoon here

**from him, 1:29p.m**  
well it's night here! (っ- ‸ – ς)

**to him, 1:29p.m.**  
Go to sleep, nerd

**to him, 1:30p.m.**  
I'll count the stars when the sun burns down

**from him, 1:31p.m.**  
so mean, iwa-chan! (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)

 

**to him, 1:37p.m.**  
fuck it

**from him, 1:38p.m.**  
（*・∧・*）?

 

that's why you're in an airport holding three mason jars full of paper stars. people are staring at you, and okay wow, that's a lot of people staring. you send them a look that hopefully intimidates them enough to make them stop, and _yes _, it's working__ and _ _-__

"Iwa-chan!"

 

and damn, that voice is _fine_ , and more importantly, familiar.

 

soon enough, he's wrapped his arms around you, but you're still holding those three mason jars and--

 

 

well, you're not holding them _anymore_ , but.

 

so now you're blushing violently and gesturing at the floor while he's laughing his sorry ass off at the sight of you standing in the middle of an airport surrounded by paper stars while you try to salvage what was supposed to be a romantic gesture.

 

a smack and several Shittykawa's later, you attempt to explain, all while remaining as red as one of Ushijima's home grown, all-organic tomatoes.

 

"I thought that since we can't see the stars at the same time, I could make paper ones, you know, because they're easy and you can see them during the day. These - well, these are for you, but I guess now they're - "

 

and he smirks and gives you a look that says, "I _remember_ that conversation, this will be such good blackmail" and before you can tell him to fuck off he's got his arms around your waist and he's kissing you like there's no tomorrow.

 

 

 

(you manage to scoop most of the stars back into the mason jars and try again with as much dignity as possible.)

 

(later that night, he counts every single one, and whispers it to you when you're half asleep.)

("Four thousand, five hundred and thirteen," he says against your ear.)

("See? I'm amazing.")

("I counted at least five thousand from my dorm. That must mean I love you more.")

("That doesn't even make sense, Trashykawa!")

**Author's Note:**

> HAhahahahahaha oh man u guys gotta believe me i have NO IDEA what im doing and this is unedited GARBAGE oh man
> 
>  
> 
> pt 2: if any of you guys wanna learn how to make paper stars, a tutorial can be found here: http://artistan.weebly.com/uploads/3/2/1/8/32188769/7067311_orig.jpg


End file.
